


Cuddling

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Mastermind thinks about cuddling.
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker





	Cuddling

Showing affection wasn’t really Mastermind’s strong point. It never was, but over time, and with much patience, he had been doing better about displaying his affections. He chuckled at the thought, because honestly it wasn’t so bad, showing affection. Certainly, showing affection with someone you were so… taken with helped plenty. It wasn’t so surprising though that he used to think otherwise though.

–

Back on that night, Mastermind remembered well. He remembered how he struggled with the concept of there being a “them” and what that would entail…

For the most part, he eventually came to accept that something certainly changed between them. They were, well, definitely closer than they were before. That much was a given. Although, it was how much more close they were now that Mastermind wasn’t too sure he was willing to admit. (At least not so boldly and not so openly.)

Still, his mind would wander to other tiny facts. For example, things that couples would do. These kinds of thoughts now frequently crossed his mind. Usually accompanied with much blushing and an outburst following immediately after, something like “Absurd!” or “Preposterous!” which was then followed by incoherent mumbling. Because it was the idea of just being that much more intimate, that much more physical that had him stumbling over his words.

These kinds of thoughts then made him pull at other memories, ones that usually involved him actually venturing outside of the house for once, bored enough to listen to the mindless drivel of the crowds. Wandering aimlessly, lazily glancing at busy shops while taking in the bustling people coming and going. The path he frequented though was usually occupied by many young girls. And for some damn reason, they would always, without fail, gush on and on about their lovers, bragging almost. And once the bragging was done, they’d gush more about the things they wished they could do with them.

It was sickening, Mastermind had thought then.

But one idea had caught his attention in particular.

“Cuddling!” A shrill, but excited voice said over the rest of the group’s incessant talking.

This idea never failed to catch his attention. Though not because it interested him. No, certainly not then. But it was because it always, always, snuck in during their conversations somehow. And each time, he would shake his head dismissively every time he heard it. After hearing the girls squeal about it so much, he found the notion to be ridiculous. How could just the idea of someone else’s arms wrapped around you make you feel even remotely safe? It was crazy talk, plain and simple. He scoffed, because either way, he had no need for that. What good would their lover’s pair of arms do against his mighty artillery?—is what he always want to shoot back at the ever-gushing girls. If he wanted safety, he had much more reliable options like his dynamos, drones, Apocalypse, and his own damn wits for El’s sake.

At least, that’s how he used to think…

But now that he was like them—no, now that he had Psyker, was with Psyker, he couldn’t help but entertain such frivolous thoughts now that made him slightly giddy, if he were honest. (And even if he were, not like he would admit that.) He enjoyed being near the brawler, in healthy doses of course, because he still very much valued his space still. But to cuddle with him? He still had doubts that it could bring such an elated feeling of security, but… a little experimenting couldn’t hurt.

–

The first night, Mastermind just laid there, their backs to each other. Initially, he had to calm down because he was rather nervous to make such a bold suggestion as sharing a bed together. (Or, it was bold for him anyway!) His heart was beating madly and he could only hope it didn’t stir Psyker from his sleep. Once Mastermind settled and was more comfortable to the idea of sharing such close quarters with Psyker, he relaxed. And then he waited. Time dragged on slowly, tortuously so. This night was spent mostly awake, earnestly expecting Psyker to roll over at any moment and wrap his arms around him in his sleep.

But Psyker’s embrace never came.

The scientist’s eyes grew heavy, and if he were to fall asleep now, even if Psyker did it, he wouldn’t really be awake to tell probably. He blinked hard, staring at Psyker’s unmoving figure. As more time passed, Mastermind could grudgingly tell that it was pretty much a losing battle. He’d fall deep into sleep at any moment now. As he tried to fight off the impending weariness and darkness spotting at the corners of his eyes, the last thing that Mastermind pointedly remembered was the odd feeling of disappointment, accompanied with a strong longing, just as sleep claimed him.

–

The next few nights were no different. All ending with the same feelings of disappointment and yearning, each night these emotions grew stronger than before.

Finally though, one night Mastermind came to be quite fed up with these horrible feelings. A thin line formed on his lips as he watched the rise and fall of Psyker’s back and his body moved without his realizing it, arms darting out to wrap around Psyker’s waist. The first thing he realized? The warmth. And it actually felt really nice. In fact, the next thing Mastermind did was bury his head against his back. This cuddling thing wasn’t half bad, he decided with the tiniest of smiles. However, as he was about to snuggle in closer, the sudden stiffening of Psyker’s body made him halt.

He’d been caught. More importantly, Psyker seemed… uncomfortable? Maybe he hadn’t been expecting it, or maybe he actually disliked it. Either way, Mastermind backed off. 

Rolling to the opposite side, he clenched his eyes shut tight, feeling the embarrassment surge through him. The reaction startled him enough to want to forget about this whole damned experiment. For once, on this particular night, the scientist wanted nothing more than to forget this incredibly dumb idea of his and to have sleep consume him whole.

–

He didn’t try again the following night. He returned to his own bedroom this time. Back in his room, in his bed, with all the privacy and lone time he had lost before, given up to spend with Psyker. No, that would be rectified tonight. This night would be happily spent in the comforts of his own room. Or so he thought…

The moment he put head to pillow something felt wrong.

He turned on his side, realizing that, for the first time in a while now, he could stretch his arms out how he liked. He realized that he wasn’t confined to one side of the bed anymore. He realized that he could curl up as tight as a ball or spread his limbs out crazily if he liked and it wouldn’t hurt a soul—it should have been liberating!

It _should_ have been liberating…

Right away, he knew what it was, no matter how much he wanted to throw the thoughts away. It was Psyker, of course. But it was more than just that.

The spacious feel of a bed, meant for two, but there laid but one body. He could just imagine it. He could imagine the bed shifting with the extra weight of another. He could imagine the sudden presence of one brawler. But that was it. That was as far as his imaginations could go. He was stumped because what would cuddling with Psyker feel like? Of course, there was the one time he had initiated it, but it wouldn’t be the same… surely the warmth would be there. But what else?

Those girls had rambled on about feeling special and it being magical… but he didn’t feel that when he had tried. Maybe it was different for the cuddler? Perhaps he had done something wrong? Mastermind shook his head wildly, fending off those silly thoughts. Because whatever the reason, it did nothing to quell the curiosity nor the craving he had for Psyker’s touch and this realization did nothing but pull painfully at his heart.

As he laid there, staring miserably at nothing, his heart kept up this steady angry, painful pounding in his chest. He frowned, tucking his head further into his body as he screwed his eyes shut tight. For a second, his heart stopped and he stilled completely.

Because suddenly he felt it—a sudden sense of a security. But that could only be because… and this realization was delayed too, but there was an additional, comfortable, weight on his body. Or rather, this was due to the fact that he finally realized that there was an arm wrapped around his waist. His eyes widened when he felt another body, then felt a hesitant but gentle touch of fingers soothingly combing through stands of his hair, easily making him relax. And lastly came that warmth with all the soft caressing that he came to identify as his touch—Psyker’s touch. 

The miserable feeling faded, as the warmth flooded through his body, softly enveloping him. His heart, although beating madly at first out of shock, had surprisingly stilled to a steady, relaxing beat.

The fact that the Lunatic Psyker could be—no, was actually this soft, this gentle… and that he would show this side to him left Mastermind speechless and then some.

Psyker stopped playing with Mastermind’s hair to rest his chin into the nook of the other’s shoulder, curling up closer against him, hugging him tighter. “Thinking too much, go to sleep,” the brawler mumbled lowly, his voice laden with obvious bits of sleepiness.

And even his voice lulled like a soft song that tempted him to close his eyes, to forget what thoughts inhibited and worried him, to safely sleep.

Even still, Mastermind was trying to put to words how such a simple display of affection made him feel. No matter how much he thought about this, there were too many feelings, too many emotions he just couldn’t name. But he figured that was fine, it wasn’t important as having those feelings and emotions. He mentally chuckled, because Psyker was right. He really had been thinking about this too much.

He glanced back over his shoulder at the already sleeping brawler, noticing that he had a smile forming on his own lips that he wasn’t aware of before.

Under normal circumstances, he would have hesitated at what he was about to do, but he resolutely reached out, placing his hand on top of Psyker’s. He then readjusted himself more comfortably, able to feel his smile growing.

For now, he was perfectly content just like this. He closed his eyes, giving way to sleep to eagerly join Psyker.

**Author's Note:**

> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
